An intraluminal prosthesis is a medical device used in the treatment of diseased blood vessels. An intraluminal prosthesis is typically used to repair, replace, or otherwise correct a diseased or damaged blood vessel. An artery or vein may be diseased in a variety of different ways. The prosthesis may therefore be used to prevent or treat a wide variety of defects such as stenosis of the vessel, thrombosis, occlusion, dissection or an aneurysm.
One type of intraluminal prosthesis used in the repair of diseases in various body vessels is a stent. A stent is a generally longitudinal tubular device formed of biocompatible material which is useful to open and support various lumens in the body. For example, stents may be used in the vascular system, urogenital tract, tracheal/bronchial tubes and bile duct, as well as in a variety of other applications in the body. Endovascular stents have become widely used for the treatment of stenosis, strictures and aneurysms in various blood vessels. These devices are implanted within the vessel to open and/or reinforce collapsing or partially occluded sections of the vessel.
Stents generally include an open flexible configuration. This configuration allows the stent to be inserted through curved vessels. Furthermore, this configuration allows the stent to be configured in a radially compressed state for intraluminal catheter implantation. Once properly positioned adjacent the damaged vessel, the stent is radially expanded so as to support and reinforce the vessel. Radial expansion of the stent may be accomplished by inflation of a balloon attached to the catheter or the stent may be of the self-expanding variety which will radially expand once deployed. Structures which have been used as intraluminal vascular grafts have included coiled stainless steel springs; helically wound coil springs manufactured from a heat-sensitive material; and expanding stainless steel stents formed of stainless steel wire in a zig-zag pattern. Examples of various stent configurations are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,503,569 to Dotter; U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 to Palmaz; U.S. Pat. No. 4,856,561 to Hillstead; U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,568 to Gianturco; U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,152 to Wallsten and U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 to Wiktor, all of whose contents are incorporated herein by reference.
A graft is another commonly known type of intraluminal prosthesis which is used to repair and replace various body vessels. A graft provides a lumen through which blood may flow. Moreover, a graft is often configured to have porosity to permit the ingrowth of cells for stabilization of an implanted graft while also being generally impermeable to blood to inhibit substantial leakage of blood therethrough. Grafts are typically tubular devices which may be formed of a variety of materials, including textile and non-textile materials.
Grafts may be flexible to provide compliance within a bodily lumen or within the bodily system. Such flexibility may result from the stretching of the textile yarns that form the graft. Such stretching, however, may effect the securement of the graft to the bodily lumen, which is typically secured by the use of sutures. In other words, the graft flexibility may create undesirable stresses at the suture locations of the implanted graft.
A stent and a graft may be combined to form an intraluminal device, such as a stent-graft, which may dilate over time after implantation within a bodily lumen. The dilation of the implanted intraluminal device is a radial enlargement of the device resulting from pulsating stresses or pressures present within the bodily lumen. The actions of the pulsating stresses or pressures often fatigue the structure of the device resulting in radial expansion and possibly longitudinal foreshortening.
Thus, there is a need for graft having improved compliance by reducing potential stresses at locations where the graft is secured to a bodily lumen. Further, there is a need for a prosthesis having improved resistance to dilation.